A New Day
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Robin is now allowed to live again and this story is set in the near future. How will him being alive change things and how will a new threat effect this seemingly perfect new life. This is a fan fic that includes OutlawQueen, CaptainSwan, Snowing and probably Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

A New Day

Author Note~ Since there are two Robins, I have them spell their daughter with a Y so Robin is Robin Hook and Robyn is his daughter.

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke. It was Spring and everything was flourishing and surprisingly peaceful. The morning started off like most for the residents of the town, but for two, it was a lazy morning. For they were still in bed.

"You know we're going to have to get up sooner or later," Robin teased holding Regina in his arms as they lay, facing each other. He softly touched his lips to Regina's a few times before kissing above her eye. Regina closed her eyes, smiling, "Not yet," she whispered.

"She'll be here soon," he kept his lips close to her face, nuzzling her affectionately with his nose as he run his hand up and down her arm and back. As if on cue, a knock at the front door drew them out of their closeness.

Robin looked down at her, "That'll be her." Regina took a deep breath, but nodded with a smile and watched him as he stood from the bed and headed out of the room, grabbing his pants on the way to put on as he went. Still wearing his white muscle shirt and now his pants, he opened the front door and saw her standing there, carrying a traveling bag.

A two-year old girl burst into the house and hugged Robin's leg, "Daddy!" He smiled down at her and gently ruffled her light curly red hair, "Good morning pumpkin." He picked her up and looked to Zelena as Regina walked downstairs behind him, wearing a robe, "Thank you for bringing her this early," he told Zelena.

Zelena was wearing a light black coat over a tight green dress that was knee length and didn't smile but she nodded. She looked over at Regina before turning her attention to her daughter, "See you tomorrow, my love," and gave her a warm smile.

Robyn looked up at her with a big grin, "Bye bye."

Zelena set the bag by the door and turned and left without another word.

Once Robin sat his daughter on the floor, she finally noticed Regina standing by the stairs and grinned, "Gina!" she said happily and run over to her. "Hey," Regina smiled and hugged the small child, "want some breakfast?" she asked her as she walked with her in her arms to the kitchen.

Robin smiled watching them together then headed upstairs and knocked on one of the bedroom doors, "Roland, it's time to get up, breakfast will be ready soon and your sister is here," he smiled and went back downstairs because he knew that would get him up, he loved his little sister.

At that moment, Emma and Killan were at their place about to leave. Once they were dressed in casual clothing and standing at the door, Emma looked up at Killian with a smile, "Ready?"

"To tell your parents? As ready as I'll ever be," but he smiled back at her. Emma laughed a little, "Come on, let's go." She took his hand and led him out of the house and to the loft where her parents still lived. Emma only had to knock once before the door opened and David was standing there smiling, "Come in, we were just having breakfast."

They walked in and Henry called from the table, "Morning." Snow was trying to make Neal stay in his chair and finish his food, but when he saw who was at the door, it was no use.

"Pirate!" he ran over, it was his favorite name to call Killian.

"Supposedly I'm chop liver," Emma commented hanging up her coat; it was still a little chilly outside from winter ending.

"Hey little mate, why don't you go on and finish your breakfast for your mommy, eh?" he gave Neal a wink. Neal laughed and ran back over to the table, thinking it was all funny. Snow shook her head and gave Killain an appreciative smile.

Henry noticed something, "What are you guys doing here this early? Iiis something going?" "I told you he'd be suspecious," Emma said, looking at Killian then back at Henry, "you're right kid, we have some news," she looked over at Snow and then David, who both had curious expressions. "What is it?" Snow asked walking over to them with David while Henry and Neal ate.

"We've..planned a date," Emma announced to them, "to get married," she smiled at Killian as he took her hand.

David and Snow looked at each other, they knew they were engaged but it was the first time they heard of them setting a date. Snow looked at Emma and smiled at her daughter, "That's wonderful, when?" Emma smiled nervously, "In 3 days."

"WHAT?!" Snow and David ended up shouting at the same time.

Emma rubbed her ears with a wince, "Really guys, it's not the big of a deal." Henry looked back at them from the table with a curious frown. "Not a big deal," Snow repeated, "you're my only daughter and I'm only going to get to give my daughter one wedding, that's not enough time to plan everything."

David took Snow's hand looking at her, he knew how important it was to her to get to share in whatever 'firsts' Emma had left. Emma looked at Killian nervously again then back at them, "Well that's another thing we were going to talk to you about, we're not going to have a big wedding. It's just going to be something small with family and friends."

Snow almost shouted again, "Are you kidding me? You deserve a big wedding Emma and we would be more than happy to give you one," she looked at her daughter seriously.

Henry walked up to hear the conversation.

Emma looked at Henry then back at her parents, "Look, I know you guys want all these things for me, but I'm a big girl and this is what I really want." "Do you really?" Snow replied, still looking at her with that motherly look. Emma hesitated, but then looked at Snow in the eyes, "..Yes."

Snow looked down. David watched his wife, knowing she wanted to tell Emma what she had been thinking about for the past couple of weeks and was a little surprised when she looked back at their daughter and gave in, "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

AU: to hopefully lessen any confussion I've decided to shorten Robyn's name to Rin since she has the same name as her daddy.

Chapter 2

While David, Henry and Neal played video games in the upstairs part of the loft and Killian watched, Snow took this time to talk to Emma while she helped her wash the breakfast dishes.

"What is really going on with you," she questioned her daughter.

Emma looked to her as she dried a plate and sat it aside, "Nothing," she shrugged, "why do you think something is going on?" Snow took a deep breath, "Because you have been waiting for this moment with Ho-Killian for a while and I don't believe you really want to have a quick and small wedding."

Emma looked down at another plate she was drying, knowing it was no use denying it anymore, "I just think between breaking a curse or two, going to Neverland, defeating an evil author, facing the underworld, not to mention almost dying and almost losing Killain forever.."

"You're afraid something else will come up that will ruin it all," Snow finished for her.

"Well..yeah," Emma looked at her, looking almost vulnerable.

"Oh, Emma," Snow shook her head with a soft look, "You can't focus on something ruining your wedding day. We are going to be there for you and it will be a magical day, you'll see."

"I get that, but I really don't need a big wedding," she looked at her mother seriously, "all I need is Killian to become my husband."

Snow smiled and placed her hands on Emma's cheeks before giving her forehead a soft kiss then smiled at her again, "We will stand by whatever you decide, have it in a few weeks, a few days or even tomorrow but at least let me help with decorating you a beautiful wedding."

Emma couldn't help but smile and nodded, "Thanks."

At that moment Henry came downstairs, looking to Emma, "Hey mom, could we go out and practice driving now?" Emma gave Henry a guilty look, "Actually I have a lot to do today and I could use your help." Henry looked a little dissapointed but nodded, "For the wedding."

"Yeah, but hey, we can go out driving as soon as we get everything we need finished." "Sure," was his reply, "I'll get my bag," and he went back upstairs to grab his things and tell David and Neal bye. Emma sighed and looked at Snow, "He really wants to go driving." Snow smiled at her, "How about I get the errands done for you and you take him now?"

But Emma didn't look to enthusiastic about that plan, "Actually it's ok, he'll understand if we wait a few days or so." Snow had the suspicion that Emma wasn't in a hurry for him to learn to drive, but before she could further the conversation, Killian walked up to Emma and put his arms around her, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm," she smiled up at him, "I just hope Henry doesn't get too bored with wedding shopping." David walked downstairs, letting Neal continue playing. "Don't worry about the station, he told his daughter, "I'm on call if anything happens, so you go and do whatever you need to today."

"Thanks dad," Emma smiled and left with Hook and Henry.

Later, it was clear that Henry wasn't too thrilled about the plans laid out for that day; he was a teenage boy who wasn't into wedding planning. Emma looked over at him as she walked beside Killian and decided to let him off, "Hey kid, why don't you go find Violet and treat her to some ice cream or something," she pulled out some money from her pocket and handed it to him.

Henry smiled, taking it, "Thanks!" and with that he hurried off to find her. Emma smiled as she watched him go, "You ready to be his step-dad?" she looked up at Killian. "Aye," he smiled back at her, "I've really grown to like the boy."

Emma smiled happily and tugged on his hand to lead him inside the flower shop nearby.

At Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, Rumple was sitting on the floor in the back room playing with his one and a half year old son, Gideon. Like a protective mother eagle, Belle stood by watching them, a smile on her face. She wore a white blouse with a light blue knee skirt and a blue ribbon in her hair that matched. Gideon sat in front of his father playing with blocks and concentrating hard on them. Every once in a while he would babble with a smile that reminded Rumple of Belle's.

"It's hard to imagine that he's really ok, that he's not in danger anymore," Belle broke the silence. Rumple looked back at her and gave her a smile, "He is truly fine now and I'm glad you let him come see me."

Belle looked back at him, just as Gideon was picking up a G block from the pile, "You are his father and you did help save him." Rumple gazed at her, sometimes he was still amazed at how much he still loved her. Belle on the other hand was watching Gideon and after a few seconds her expression changed to surprise, "Rumple, look."

Rumple blinked then followed her eyes onto their son and noticed he had arranged 4 letters in front of him to spell "GIDE." As he went for another block, Belle smiled, "Gideon, h-he's spelling his own name." She beamed with pride and shock. Rumple grinned happily, "Definitely his mother's son," and he looked back up at Belle.

Belle laughed with happiness then noticed the time, "Oh, we should get going, I have tons of books coming in that I should put on the shelves," she went to pick Gideon up and Rumple stood. "I can look after him for you, spend a little more father and son time together," he looked at her hopeful.

Belle wasn't smiling, but she looked torn, "Rumple, I.." "You need more time, I understand," he replied, trying not to look disapointed. Belle looked down at Gideon in her arms then gave Rumple a weak smile before leaving the shop with him. Rumple let out a sigh as he turned and looked down at the blocks.

The blocks "GIDEO" was lined up together and the "N" was on its side at the end of the line.

The next morning started like most at the mayor house; breakfast was given to the children and Roland was sent to school, now that he attended the town's elementary school. This morning, however, Regina and Robin were still watching Rin, when she normally would be back in the custody of her mother.

This left Rin in the sitting room playing with her toys while Regina and Robin sat close to each other on the love seat, just enjoying the family atmosphere as they watched her. When a knock sounded at the door it was Regina who went to open it this time.

"Sorry I'm late," Zelena said as soon as the door opened.

She looked as if she wasn't really in the mood to talk and only wanted to get her daughter so she could go. "Rin!" Regina called, "your mom's here!" she looked back at Zelena, concerned, "what's wrong?" "Nothing," was all she got in reply.

"Mummy!" Rin ran up to Zelena with her arms wide open.

Zelena smiled and picked her up, hugging her, "Mummy missed you, darling."

Robin walked up and handed Zelena the bag she brought for Rin, "You're an hour late, is everything alright?" he looked at Zelena with an almost accusing look. "Why does everyone keep asking that?" Zelena shot back, not liking his expression, "everything is fine," she started walking away, with Rin in her arms.

Regina wasn't buying it. She looked up at Robin then followed Zelena and got in front of her halfway across the yard, giving her a serious expression, "Tell me what's wrong?" "Why? Because you think I'm up to something," Zelena had on a challenging look. Regina frowned some, "No, although you don't have the best track record, but this time it's because you're my sister and I'm trying to be more civil because we're all family now."

"Oh, that makes it all better," Zelena retorted in sarcasm, "don't waste your time. Just run along and be with your husband," she walked passed her younger sister and this time Regina didn't try to stop her. Instead she walked back to where Robin was waiting at the front door, "Do you think we should be letting her take Rin with her when something is clearly upsetting her?" she asked him. Robin looked back at Regina, "She wouldn't hurt her, if I know anything about Zelena is she would do anything for her daughter."

A couple of hours passed. Roland was still at school and Regina stood at the sink in the kitchen, cutting vegetables and thinking about her sister. Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she instantly smiled. "Something smells good," he smiled, resting his head againt hers.

"It's only vegetales," she laughed, "I'm preparing for dinner."

"Oh, it must be you then," he nuzzled her neck with his nose and kissing it, making her let out a giggle. "You're too distracting," she tried to be serious, but couldn't help the huge smile. She teased him by trying to wiggle from his grasp. "Alright, I'll be good," he held her close, he hands gently pressed on her middle and she let him stay with a triumphant grin.

Quietly, as his head rested on hers once again, he watched as she cut some carrots into small pieces, "You know, you are so good with Roland and Rin." Regina smiled, "They're wonderful children, I like my time with them."

Robin smiled more and said almost at a whisper, "Let's have a baby."

Regina turned quickly with her eyes wide in alarm and the knife still in her hand, pointing at him, "Why would you say that?" Robin looked at the knife nervously and took it carefully from her hand, "Let's put the knife down, shall we?" Regina relaxed a little but was still surprised at his question, "You know I can't," she looked down.

"Because you drank a potoin, yes I know, but what if there was a way to undo that? There are all kinds of solutions for curses and spells." "This is different," she interupted, "I can't."

"We could at least try a way around.."

"I said I can't!" she looked at him, her eyes starting to mist and stormed out of the kitchen, taking off her appron as she went.

He watched her go with a deep breath then looked down at the knife he placed on the counter. Clearly there was something about all of this he didn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For all my loyal readers of this story I would like to inform you that I'm going to be updating this story on my Wattpad so if you'd like to continue this story my username is OnceDreams and the story will be the same name as it is here so please check it out there, I would really appreciate the continued support for my stories and you can also check out a couple of my other OUAT fanfiction while you're there :)**


End file.
